


in the darkness, losing my way (giving my breath away)

by babyweis



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fallen Angels, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Sexual Content, how do i tag this without giving spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: "The Devil doesn't come dressed in a red cape and pointy horns. He comes as everything you've ever wished for."...Hyungwon runs away from Hell and meets an angel whose smile rivals the Sun





	in the darkness, losing my way (giving my breath away)

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote the outline for this like weeks ago when i was watching supernatural and then i kind of forgot about it UNTIL another author posted that angels!hyunghyuk fic and i was like alright maybe i should finish this so,,,, thanks @ them
> 
> the title is from shoot out english ver

When Hyungwon finally regains consciousness, his head is throbbing and he can't feel his legs.

It's _rare_ , to feel such intense, continuous pain, and he hisses, drawing his hand to his face to rub at his eyes. He's lying on his back, something soft underneath him, and it sets an alarm in his brain because he's positive he collapsed on the asfalt in the middle of the streets of Seoul. Inhaling sharply, he sits up in a whim, ready to fight or protect himself, but the movement sends a sting down his spine and he _nearly_ falls straight back to his previous position.

"Woah there! You're finally awake?"

It's an unknown voice. Hyungwon snaps his head to the direction of it and blinks, his eyes taking a moment to adjust in the dark.

There he is, sitting in the middle of the room that seems more like an abandoned, decorated barn than an actual apartment, legs crossed casually. His wings are neatly folded against his back, the white feathers striking in the dark room. He looks at Hyungwon as he would at an old acquaintance, a _friend_ of some sort, and Hyungwon doesn't know how to react.

"Where am I?" he asks.

"In my hiding place," the angel answers lightly. He's barefoot and he's not wearing a shirt either, the pair of grey jeans look worn-out and old. His dirt-blond hair is sticking to different directions, and there's an enormous bruise on his shoulder.

Hyungwon isn't judging. It's not like he's looking any better, anyway.

"Why?"

"You looked like you'd use some help. You appeared in the middle of the street and just blacked out. Do you remember that? There were a few humans who looked a bit shaken."

Hyungwon grunts and tears his gaze away from the angel, rubbing at his elbow with his other hand. There's a bandage on his wrist and another one on his ankle, the legs of his pants rolled up to his knees. He hasn't been bandaged up before - his body usually recovers fast. They really went hard on him. "I remember that," he replies.

The angel hums. There's some shuffling, and Hyungwon watches from the corner of his eye how he gets up from the floor and makes his way closer to the mattress Hyungwon is sitting on. "Want to tell me what that was about?"

Hyungwon almost laughs at that. He crosses his arms and turns his head to look at the other with a raised eyebrow. "Don't act as if your kind hasn't already heard about me and my situation."

The angel grins, his eyes crinkling up. It's bright. Hyungwon's kind usually don't like bright things. Those remind them of sunlight, which in turn reminds them of heaven. And they absolutely _despise_ anything heavenly. "Fine, I'm sorry, _Hyungwon_ ," he says, plopping down right next to the mattress, his wings wiggling a little in the process. "I can't help my playful nature. It's not every day I get to talk to one of the Devil's favorites, anyway."

Hyungwon flinches. He scratches at an imaginary itch on his arm and shrugs. "I'm not one of those anymore," he says, "as you know."

"I know," the angel says. Hyungwon watches how he picks at one of the feathers on his wing, gently squeezing it in between his fingers. "Why did you do that? Rebel?"

_Rebel_ , Hyungwon thinks in amusement. An interesting way to describe him betraying his kind and the Devil. He doesn't mention that out loud. "Why would I tell you?" he asks instead.

"Because I rebelled too," the angel replies with ease, as if he was reading everything out of a script. Maybe he'd had time to think of how their conversation is going to go while Hyungwon was knocked out. "Against heaven. I think we are kind of the same."

Hyungwon falls silent at that. The angel doesn't urge him to say anything, leaving his wing alone to pick at the hole on his jeans instead. His hair falls on his face. If it weren't for the wings, he would look human, Hyungwon thinks. Fragile.

"What's your name?" he asks.

The angel looks up at him. His blink is uneven, the other eye closing before the other, and Hyungwon finds it funny. It makes him seem even more human. "Minhyuk," he says, "my name is Minhyuk."

"Alright, Minhyuk," Hyungwon says, "is there any reason I should trust you and not, I don't know, kill you right on this spot?"

"I treated your wounds and brought you to safety," Minhyuk replies instantly, smiling a little smugly as Hyungwon's frown deepens. "I'm an angel, anyway. My kind doesn't lie."

"Your kind also doesn't rebel," Hyungwon points out.

"My kind doesn't fight," Minhyuk corrects him, not even a bit taken-aback, "thousands of my brothers and sisters have been taken down in this war. I'm tired of all that. It's not what we were created for."

He stops for a moment, and then runs a finger along the bandage on Hyungwon's ankle, and for some reason, Hyungwon doesn't pull away. "You understand, don't you?" he asks softly, his gaze dropped down to follow his own finger. "How I feel."

Hyungwon wants to scoff at him, point out the fact that no, his own kind was created to fight, kill and destroy, and he's been the Devil's favorite for decades which obviously means he enjoys and is good in all of that. He stays silent, though.

Because in reality, he does understand.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Did you ever meet him? The Devil?"

Hyungwon tilts his head, lazily rolling it to the side to look at Minhyuk. The angel is wiping his arms and upper body with a wet towel, sitting a few feet away from Hyungwon.

"No," he answers. "Only a few of my kind has been able to meet him."

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow and looks at him in wonder. "Then how were you even one of his favorites?"

"Just because I haven't seen him, that doesn't mean he hasn't seen me," Hyungwon explains shortly. "You haven't met God either, have you?"

Minhyuk huffs. He throws his towel to the floor and moves over to sit by Hyungwon's feet. "Can you really compare those two? The Devil and God?"

"The Devil used to be archangel Lucifer," Hyungwon points out.

"Right," Minhyuk says. He crosses his legs and taps at Hyungwon's ankle with his fingers. He's touchy. Hyungwon has grown used to that during the past few days he's been stuck in this place with him. "But he was never _God_."

"I've heard humans refer to him as the God of the underworld."

Minhyuk grins. It makes his eyes crinkle and lights up his entire face, and Hyungwon has a hard time looking at him. He wonders if that's how all angels smile like, or if Minhyuk is different from the others in more ways than just by his rebellion.

He's never actually seen another angel smile so genuinely.

"Humans are cute," Minhyuk says then, plopping down on the bed to lie on his side. His wings wiggle around a little, trying to adjust to the new position. "But how much do they really know, about us?"

"Not much," Hyungwon replies. "They mostly get their information from their religion."

"True," Minhyuk sighs. He looks up at Hyungwon from where he's lying and smiles again. "I bet they wouldn't even imagine there's a demon as nice as you."

Hyungwon snorts at that, violently. "Are you really calling one of the Devil's previous favorites nice?"

"The key word is _previous_."

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything more. What he has also learned, is that it's pointless to try win an argument against Minhyuk. If he says Hyungwon is _nice_ , then so be it.

It's not like he doesn't know the things Hyungwon has done, anyway - like he doesn't know that there is a reason behind the fact that Hyungwon was favored by the Devil. He knows Hyungwon has his hands dirtied by oceans of blood of humans, angels and demons who rebelled before him. He has just decided to ignore it, for whatever reason. Maybe it's because Hyungwon put a stop to all of it himself, or because Hyungwon hasn't done anything to hurt him.

Or maybe it's because he still simply thinks that the two of them are the same, turning against their own kind in the midst of a war.

"Hear that?" Minhyuk suddenly asks. Hyungwon raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"A bird," Minhyuk says, quietly rolling over to his stomach, properly facing Hyungwon, "it's singing outside."

Hyungwon falls silent for a moment and turns his head towards the window on the wall opposite to the bed. He struggles a little, but then he hears it, the lone, melodious chirping.

"I hear it," he whispers. He's not sure why he's whispering, doing that almost out of instinct, but Minhyuk smiles at him again and somehow, he's glad he did.

"It's beautiful," Minhyuk whispers as well, pressing his cheek against the sheets and closing his eyes. They stay quiet after that, listening to the sound with Hyungwon watching how Minhyuk's eyelashes flutter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Sometimes Hyungwon thinks it's not possible for Minhyuk to be an angel.

It's his beauty.

He looks like he's been sculpted out of the most expensive minerals and then had his skin painted with gold and honey. His hair was sewed of the finest silk and his wings of clouds, put together into tiny, snowy white feathers.

Hyungwon knows everything about sin - he has met the seven deadly sins in person, has seen Lust up-close, the creature who's said to be the most ethereal thing in existence, but even he is easily left behind when compared to Minhyuk. Hyungwon knows everything about sin, and he knows that Minhyuk's beauty is sinful.

Perhaps it's due to his fall. It's a sin, after all, for an angel to turn against Heaven. Perhaps he'd been painted by sin ever since his decision to run away. It makes sense, to Hyungwon, at least.

"What are you planning to do?" Minhyuk asks him, sitting by the windowsill with the window wide open. The wind is playing with his hair, making it into an even bigger mess than what it already is, and somehow it makes him look even more ethereal.

"I don't know," Hyungwon answers truthfully. He's standing by the bookshelf filled with different kinds of weird literature, flipping through the books without paying actual attention to any of them. "I guess I'll keep hiding until someone finds me and takes me down."

"That sounds quite sad," Minhyuk tells him. Hyungwon shrugs his shoulders.

"What are you planning to do, then?"

"A lot of things, hopefully," Minhyuk answers, "I want to experience life now that I'm finally free. Maybe you should try that, too."

"There's not really much I want to do, though."

"You can go with me."

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow and slips the book he'd been looking at back to the shelf, turning around to properly face the other. "You're strange, angel," he says, "do you really want me to drag along?"

"I have stayed with you this whole time," Minhyuk says, wrinkling his nose while looking a little confused, "is there any reason I should want to get rid of you?"

"I'm a demon," Hyungwon states the obvious. Minhyuk looks at him for a short moment and then laughs.

"And I'm a fallen angel," he says, twisting his body on the windowsill so he's sitting with his back facing the outside. He reaches forward with his hand and tilts his head to the side, "We're both tired of the war. That is what matters. Come here."

Hyungwon gives him a sceptical look, and he sighs, waving his hand to beckon him over. "Just do it."

And Hyungwon is still suspicious, but he goes anyway, walking across the room to the window. He stops right in front of Minhyuk, and the angel smiles at him, his eyes twinkling as he reaches over and pats his hair.

"You think too much," he says, moving his hand to the horn on the left side of Hyungwon's head. Hyungwon lets him trace the patterns there and press his finger against the sharp tip, a look of wonder on his face.

"I can't help that," Hyungwon mutters. He wants to reach over Minhyuk's shoulder and run his fingers in between his soft feathers, to study them like Minhyuk is doing to him with his curious eyes.

And he does. Minhyuk doesn't even flinch when Hyungwon slips a hand over his shoulder and runs his fingers on his wing, strokes the velvety feathers with his fingertips.

It feels _intimate_. Minhyuk is still gazing up at him with an open expression, a slight redness on his cheeks. Hyungwon slips his fingers in between his feathers and strokes there lightly, and Minhyuk shivers, his fingers wrapping around Hyungwon's horn. Before Hyungwon even knows it, he's being pulled down, his forehead lightly bumping against Minhyuk's.

Minhyuk stops there, his breath ghosting against Hyungwon's mouth. Hyungwon watches as he chews on his lower lip and shyly adverts his gaze in a different direction, and suddenly he's reminded of the fact that Minhyuk _is_ still an angel, in all his rebellious nature and sinful beauty, a pure creature born in Heaven.

He kisses him, full on the lips. Minhyuk stills for a moment, but then melts against him, his hand slipping down to Hyungwon's cheek. Hyungwon keeps rubbing circles underneath his feathers, brings his other hand to his waist as he moves closer, slipping his body in between Minhyuk's legs. Minhyuk grabs on the front of his shirt in response, following his lead a little more boldly, his wings trembling under Hyungwon's touch.

Hyungwon bites at his lip and at the same time tugs gently at one of his feathers, and he whimpers in Hyungwon's mouth. Hyungwon pulls away a little at that to whisper sorry, but Minhyuk shakes his head and pulls him back in.

"It felt good," he mumbles against Hyungwon's lips.

They find their way to the bed, losing their clothes before falling to the sheets together, and Minhyuk is shy but loud, crying out when Hyungwon mouths at his neck and holds onto his hips hard enough to leave bruises.

It's only the evening when they start, but already night when they finish, Minhyuk finally spreading his wings into their full size as he rides Hyungwon, collapsing onto him in another climax. His wings wrap around the two of them as they lie there together, and for the first time ever, Hyungwon believes in love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They leave the building Minhyuk now calls _their_ hiding place together, fingers tightly intertwined as they stroll the forest around them. Minhyuk is wearing a shirt for the first time since Hyungwon met him, his wings hidden just like Hyungwon's horns are, but he's still barefoot. In the end, Hyungwon takes his shoes off as well and throws them into a deep ditch, taking up Minhyuk's challenge of a race to the lake they can see in between the trees. He wins. Minhyuk complains about it and tries running away to avoid getting pulled in the water as a punishment, but Hyungwon grabs him and drags him there regardless of his protests.

"You really are so evil," Minhyuk whines, splashing the water in Hyungwon's direction. Hyungwon snorts at him and responds by attacking him, ending up with both of them falling underwater. When they get up again, they're both coughing, and Minhyuk slaps Hyungwon's chest as a revenge.

"You're so whiny," Hyungwon tells him, and dodges to the side when Minhyuk attempts splashing more water in his direction.

It's strange. Everything about Minhyuk is strange. The way he draws all the breath out of Hyungwon's lungs faster than the water does when they fall under the surface together again, the way the water drops run down his face, the way he laughs when Hyungwon grabs his hands and pulls him out of the water with him. Hyungwon is utterly and completely mesmerized, lost in thoughts that are filled with nothing but Minhyuk, to the point he's losing the track of time and isn't even sure of how long they've been outside or how long it's even been since he ran away and met Minhyuk for the first time.

They lie down onto the sand together, facing each other. Minhyuk is smiling, and so is Hyungwon, breathing heavily after playing around in the water for so long. The sun has already gone down, and it's dark, but Minhyuk is bright, Hyungwon's own, personal sun, and it's all good. All good, and still a little strange. Hyungwon didn't even know he was capable of feeling like this.

"I'm glad I met you," he says.

"Me too," Minhyuk says, grabbing his hand with his own. They're both wet, sticky and covered in dirt and sand, but Hyungwon couldn't care less.

They lie there in silence for a long while, looking at each other while trying to suppress their smiles, but neither of them really manages to do that. Minhyuk laughs and shifts closer, and Hyungwon wraps an arm around him. His mind feels hazy, so filled with Minhyuk he thinks he's going to forget about his own name at this point, completely unaware of their surroundings.

Until there's a cracking sound just a few metres away from them.

Hyungwon sits up with his breath hitching in his throat, eyes flickering towards the direction of the noise. Minhyuk follows after him, pressing against his side while holding his breath. There's another sound behind the trees, and Hyungwon grabs Minhyuk's hand tighter, ready to bolt up and run with him, but then the intruder steps out into their sight.

It's a deer.

The tension leaves Hyungwon's body and he releases the breath he was holding, watching as the animal carefully strides over to the water. The relief soon turns into a realization of how ridiculous the entire situation is, and he snorts, trying to hold his laughter in but failing.

"You're scaring it away!" Minhyuk hisses in his ear, swatting at his chest and covering his mouth with his other hand. Hyungwon wheezes against his palm, tears forming in his eyes as he attempts holding his laughter again. Minhyuk gives him a dirty look, but cracks in the middle of it, pressing his face in the curve of Hyungwon's neck with choked giggles leaving his mouth. The deer looks at them in alarm, but doesn't flee, stepping back and forth in the shallow water before leaning down to drink.

"It's so adorable," Minhyuk whispers after the two of them finally recover from their laughing fit, their legs tangled together as Minhyuk hugs his side. Hyungwon smiles and runs a hand down Minhyuk's back, stopping at the small bumps where his wings usually begin while looking at how the animal saunters in the water.

"Whatever you say."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Where should we go first?" Minhyuk asks, his back pressed against Hyungwon's chest as they lie still on their bed. His wings are hidden again.

"Where do you want to go?" Hyungwon asks in return. He has his hand on Minhyuk's naked hip, drawing circles there with his fingers. Minhyuk hums thoughfully, shifting a little to press closer to him.

"Africa?"

"Sounds good," Hyungwon says. He smiles when Minhyuk rolls over to face him, unable to stay still as always. He's smiling as well, his hand warm as he runs it up Hyungwon's arm. "Can I see your wings?"

"You're obsessed," Minhyuk says playfully, but sits up anyway, bowing his head down and inhaling deeply. Hyungwon rolls to his back and reaches over to grab his hand, and doesn't miss the way Minhyuk smiles before his body spasms, several white feathers exploding into the air before his wings spread out behind his back, in full display in the bright room.

And maybe he is right. Maybe Hyungwon _is_ obsessed. And rightfully so.

He brings his hand up to pull Minhyuk on top of him, lets the angel straddle his hips as he reaches behind his back and strokes at his wings. Minhyuk sighs in pleasure and tilts his head to the side, closing his eyes, and all Hyungwon can think of again is just how beautiful he is.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Hyungwon wakes up to an empty bed in the middle of the night.

His heart drops to his stomach and he sits up in panic, rapidly glancing around the room until his eyes settle down on Minhyuk sitting by the windowsill.

The window is open again, and it's raining outside. Minhyuk looks like he's been sitting there under the raindrops for hours, water dripping to the floor from his wings and hair. Hyungwon inhales deeply and kicks the covers off himself.

"Minhyuk," he calls out, voice strained from sleep, "what is it?"

The angel doesn't seem to hear him at first, but then he turns his head to look at Hyungwon. His hair is sticking to his forehead, and his lips are parted, as if he was in the middle of saying something. Hyungwon watches how he blinks in the darkness of the room, uneven, _imperfect_ , but still beautiful, and for some reason his chest aches.

"Wonnie," Minhyuk says lightly, swinging around on the windowsill to properly face Hyungwon. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," Hyungwon replies, frowning, "not really. Why are you up?"

"I was just thinking," Minhyuk answers, sliding down from the windowsill to stand on the floor, "about us."

Hyungwon blinks, and in that short moment, Minhyuk has moved to the bed from across the room, climbing onto his lap while staring into his eyes. Hyungwon freezes, his breath hitching in his throat. _Something's not right._

"Minhyuk-" he starts, but Minhyuk hushes him, placing a finger on his lips. He leans closer, only his finger separating their mouths, and blinks rapidly. Hyungwon stares back at him, completely still, his heart wildly beating against his chest until it actually stops for a second.

He thinks he's seeing things. He _has_ to be seeing things. But Minhyuk blinks again, the corner of his lips curled up, and he knows it's real. He stares in horror at the new, crimson colour of Minhyuk's pupils, his head spinning.

"Y-you-" he breathes out, _"you-"_

"Hush, dear," Minhyuk whispers, pulling away to straighten his back and tilting his head to the side, his neck cracking in the process. Hyungwon is shaking, his fingers grasping at the sheets underneath, unable to move as he watches.

The horns push out from under Minhyuk's disheveled hair, similar to Hyungwon's but bigger, longer, heavy jewels embedded and wrapped around them. Their dark colour spreads, slowly swallowing Minhyuk's hair and turning it pitch black, and then down, down, all the way to the tips of his wings. The wings tremble in the process, growing wider with black feathers soaring down to the bed.

"So much better," Minhyuk breathes out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he snaps his neck to the side again. It creates another cracking sound, sending a shiver down Hyungwon's spine. "That form was so _tiring_."

His eyes finally fall on Hyungwon again, the red spread all over the whites of his eyes as well, and Hyungwon has to inhale deeply to stay conscious, the glare piercing into his head like a dagger. Minhyuk giggles.

"Is my real form too much for you?" he asks, running his finger down Hyungwon's jaw to his throat. "Ever thought of why not many have been able to see me, darling? It's because your kind are too _weak_. You can't handle it."

Hyungwon shakes his head, attempting to move away, but he feels dizzy and Minhyuk is straddling his thighs, keeping him still. _It's a dream,_ he thinks in his haze, _I'm dreaming_.

Minhyuk grasps at his jaw with his hand, his sharp nails digging to his skin as he forces him to look at him. It stings. He should be waking up if he hurts, but the scene before him stays the same, and with a heavy heart he admits to himself that everything is _real_ and he's not dreaming at all.

"I..." Hyungwon breathes out, "I don't-"

"You don't understand," Minhyuk finishes for him, humming softly afterwards. "Of course you don't. Your kind has always been slow - I was expecting more from you, though. I thought you'd see through me, but I guess you didn't. But then again, that just makes my revenge all the sweeter."

"Revenge," Hyungwon repeats, hissing as Minhyuk digs his nails in his skin again, drawing out blood.

"That's right, Hyungwon," he whispers, leaning closer again so his lips are brushing Hyungwon's cheek, "you betrayed me. I gave you so much - power, strength, named you _my favorite_ \- and yet you turned against me."

"No-"

"Oh, yes, that's what you did," he interrupts, grabbing at the back of Hyungwon's head with his other hand. "How does that feel? To go through what you did to me?"

"I didn't-" Hyungwon tries, but then he's harshly pushed down against the bed, the air getting knocked out of his lungs.

"Don't you tell me that's not what you did," Minhyuk growls, leaning down with both his hands pressed down on Hyungwon's throat. Hyungwon squirms, gasping for air. "I never even _lied_ to you, Hyungwon. Not once. You just were too smitten with a pretty, pure angel boy to see the signs. Tell me, how did it feel to fuck an archangel? Or, what was it, God of the underworld?"

Hyungwon's body spasms, but just as he's about to black out, Minhyuk releases the pressure on his throat, drawing his hands back. He coughs, violently sucking the air in as Minhyuk watches.

"So," he breathes out, "so this- _this_ was your plan? Your revenge?"

Minhyuk hums again, oddly melodic as he traces Hyungwon's jawline with his finger. He still looks beautiful.

_Of course_ he does. _Of course_ the only creature to be so sinfully ethereal would be the first ever fallen angel. Hyungwon really had been blind about everything the whole time.

"Why would you waste your time on that?" he asks.

"I wanted full revenge," Minhyuk answers, "I could've had you captured and tortured for decades, or just killed you right on the spot, you know. I still could. But where's the fun in that? A broken heart is always the best type of torture. And a _demon's_ broken heart? Delicious."

Hyungwon bites on the inside of his cheek and turns his head to the side. He knows it just proves the words right, but it's not like he could do anything about it.

At least he doesn't need to look Minhyuk - _Lucifer, The Devil, Satan, whoever_ \- in the eyes like this anymore.

He was a fool.

"So delicious," the fallen angel continues, leaning down to mouth along Hyungwon's jawline, "maybe I should take you back down with me instead of killing you right now so I can enjoy your pain a little longer."

Hyungwon swallows, closing his eyes for a moment, "don't-"

"That sounds good, doesn't it? Maybe I'll occassionally even return to that form you liked so much. I'll even let you touch my white wings again. And eventually, you'll become so weak after being so close to me for too long that you'll just die a _long_ , painful death. But don't worry, I'll be there to hold you and tell you _I don't love you_ right before you're gone."

Hyungwon's heart twists in his chest, and he flinches just slightly, but it's enough. There's a giggle in his ear and then he's getting pulled out of the bed, torn away from the Earth even when he tries resisting.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry
> 
> (i made a new tumblr a few days back so you can come scream at me on @reckless-shooutout if you'd like)


End file.
